ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Sagas Episode 4: Paradoxal Prison Break
Prologue Paradox woke up in pitch darkness, he tried to feel what was around him, but when he touched a wall, electricity shocked him, making him wince in pain and retract his hand. Light suddenly shone all around him. And a voice from a microphone spoke in a mocking tone, "Well...well...well...look who it is..." Paradox looked up calmly and replied, "Annoying as always I see..." "You and I both know what we're after..." "Of course...that was the whole reason for dragging me here...was it not?" "Who knows...", the lights suddenly turned off again, leaving Paradox in the pitch dark once more. Main Story Necro raised his scythe, preparing to strike down his former teacher, Mercurius, with a single swing, however, Mercurius' armour turned bright blue and he suddenly appeared behind Necro, kneeing him in the gut. Necro turned around, feeling no pain at all, before lashing out his scythe again, this time, Mercurius' armour turned bright red and jumped over Necro before punching him in the face. Flare and the others watched in horror as both Ultras tried to murder each other, finaly, Flare couldn't take it anymore and stood in between them as they were preparing for another round, "Stop! Or I'll burn you both into Hell!", he shouted, his fists igniting into a white fire. Both of them stopped, and slowly dropped their weapons, "Why are you guys trying to kill each other?" Necro snarled and told Flare, "He killed my family..." "But you told us Chaos killed them." "That boy never had the courage to do anything...he even created one of the Multiverses' most destructive bio-weapon and yet he can't do anything...Such a pity..." "Wait what? You created a bio-weapon?" Necro reverted back to his Mantus Skeleton and sighed, "After Mercurius left, I was approached by a being, this being asked me to create a specific virus with specific abilities, at first I refused...but of course...he blackmailed me..." "How?", Flare asked, getting more and more curious by the second as Necro never seemed to be talking much about his origin story. "He took my family's souls from the Underworld and than started torturing them...After two days of torturing them, I finaly couldn't stand their screams anymore and created the virus he asked for..." "You actually did it? Even though it might have been all just a trick?!!?!" "It was not! I felt his power radiating...it was even more powerful than Chaos' presence that I felt a few centuries back...but...he lied to me...he didn't stop torturing them...the very first test subjects to the virus were my family...the virus turned them into zombies...they tried eating me..." "Than how come you aren't infected?" "You don't think that I have a fail-safe for every virus that I create? Anyways...I knew that they were already dead, but I just couldn't bring myself to kill them...they eventually flew away from my planet...seeing how they couldn't eat me...they started infecting other planets..." "How deadly is that thing that you created?!?!" "I don't know...it evolves instantly whenever there's a new obstacle...that's when Mercurius comes in...he flew to the infected planets...and blew them up! Along with my family!" "But they were already dead!" "You don't think that I still don't see their faces in those monsters that they were at that time? You think that I didn't try to stop them? You think that you would be able to move on from your family who just came back to life in the form of zombies?" "Dude...I'm sorry...It's just that..." "But anyways...I recovered their bodie later and hid them on my planet..." "Where it got blown up by that Devil Tyrant..." The Stallion suddenly flew over to where they were, "I got a pinpoint on Paradox's location!", Bob said. On the Stallion An awkward silence floated in the air, as none of the Ultras dared to say anything after they heard about Necro's backstory. "Everybody...hold on tight!", Bob said, as the Stallion traveled to where Paradox's prison was. "So here's the plan!", Bon announced, trying to break the still-around-awkward silence, "Necro! You go create a distraction by the West side, while Mercurius charges the main entrance along with the rest of the team! Any questions?" "Yes...", Infinity said, raising her hand, "Why does your plan seem like Censored?" "Because life! Any other questions, comments or concerns?" In front of the Prison Mercurius and the others were waiting for the sirens of the prison to sound once Necro attacks it, and it didn't take long before the sirens did sound, except that the troops wede headed their way, not Necro's. Necro, meanwhile, watched as his companions were fending off the prison guards, he took this as a distraction and entered his Indra Skeleton, he carved a hole through the wall and went inside. A few prison guards tried to attack him, but he just effortlessly cut them down, stealing their souls. Necro continued down, until he finaly startrd seeing prison cells, he just went straigth to the prison control room where several more guards awaited him. But he just affected all of them with nausea and a really bad headache, in Pestis Skeleton before stealing their souls. Inside of the room, he found a big red button written 'Do not press', Necrk ignored the warning and pressed it, releasing all the prisoners. He ran through the hallways, looking for Paradox, he decided that walking the entire building was not worth it so he returned to the control room and used the mic to announce, "Ultraman Paradox! Paradox! At the Control room!" When Necro turned around, Paradox was standing, "Why do you look so surprised?", he asked. "Because you just came out of nowhere..." "That's why I'm a paradox...anyways, we have to get out of here and regroup back on our ship..." Paradox snapped his fingers, Necro and him were suddenly right next to Flare. "Hey! You got the boss!", Flare said, slowly backing away from the battlefield to retreat back into the Stallion. But as they were going back to their ship, a cloaked being descended from the sky and shot Paradox with a beam. Paradox backed away a few steps, before collapsing onto the ground with the rest of the Ultras watching in horror. Paradox turned into sand and died. "Oh come on! We just fred him from prison!", Flare said. "Indeed, but we have bigger problems...", Cerebrum said, using his telekinesis to lift up giant boulders. "Like the fact that we have Chaos right in our facr right now...", Infinity said, as Chaos landed on the ground, while the Ultras cautiously observed him, except for Mercurius, his heart is filled with rage and hatred, clouding his thoughts and judgements. Mercurius wasted no time in lashing out his San-to No Ryu No Tsubasa, the Three-Headed Dragon Blade, but Chaos just caught it and threw it away. Tiny shurikens suddenly planted in front of Chaos, exploding into slime, keeping Chaos stuck. When Flare looked up, he found an Ultra standing in glistening in the moonlight. "So...you are one of the Ultras...", Chaos said, in a demonic voice. The Ultrawoman looked at him confused, before saying, "And you are the one ruining this universe..." She moved faster than a blink of an eye, and appeared behind Chaos, putting a knife at his throat, "From what I judt witnessed...it is clear that you are the enemy...", she said, preparing to slit Chaos' throat, but he just dissolved into darkness and reappeared somewhere else. "You really think that would work on me?", Mercurius suddenly appeared next to him in his Swift Stage and slashed at him, but he blocked the strike with just one finger and disappeared again. This time, Infinity tried to intercept him using her Kinetic Energy Design, but he punched the ground, stunning all the fast Ultras. Necro jumped and prepared to strike him using a Blood Blade in his Proixis Skeleton, but Chaos side-stepped and kneed him in the gut. Flare charged his fist with white flames and punched Chaos in the face, who didn't even budge a bit and charged his own fist with darkness, before punching Flare in the face, who was sent flying. Cerebrum launched super charged projectiles at Chaos, who just teleported away from them and tried to cut Cerebrum from the back using his own blade, but was stopped by his telekinesis and pushed into a wall. "Weak...", Chaos said, before intercepting a combined attack from Mercurius, Infinity and Ultrawoman Mēness and used his own telekinesis and pushed them into a mountain, but Cerebrum cushioned their fall with his telekinesis. Mercurius suddenly glowed red, unable to contain his rage anymore, his armour suddenly changed shape, gaining a cape, with the Sun head of Mercurius-D sticking out on the chestplate of the Burden of Life, while the other two heads, Mercury and Moon and on his shoulder plate. He charged forward with Chaos looking at him, eyes wide open, "The Awakened Stage? I thought that that was only just a myth...", he said as he tried running away. But it was too late, "Awakened Dragon Drill!", a silhouette of Mercurius-D appeared, and started spinning at high speeds, effectively drilling through Chaos. Chaos stood there will there was a giant hole in his chest, "Was that all?" Mercurius turned around, "Roar of the Dragon!", the silhouette of Mercurius-D appeared once more and blasted Chaos, Mercurius went into the giant crater that he created, only to find Chaos still standing. In a fit of rage, he used his most powerful move, "Mercurius Awakened End!", a giant multicoloured explosion occured, obliterating Chaos and part of the planet. Paradox suddenly stepped out of the Stallion, with the whole team looking at him like 'Wtf man...weren't you dead a few moments ago?', Paradox evaded their glances, and said, "Sadely...the Chaos that Mercurius just defeated was only 1% of his power...the real one won't be as easy...and now he knows most of your abilities..." "Woah woah...", Flare said, moving to block Paradox from his path, "Rewind a bit will you? Weren't you just dead a moment ago?" "That was merely a magic duplicate...was it not", Meness asked. "Yes...indeed...and wi-" "Yes, I will join your quest to stop Chaos...And Meness is my name..." "Good....with one more Ultra around...we might just stand a chance against Chaos..." All of the Ultras nodded before heading back to the Stallion. Unaware that elsewhere...someone is watching them... Epilogue "Pity...", Chaos said, watching the Ultras go back onto their ship, "Pity that Paradox may not be who you think he is..." "What do you mean, Sir?", Chaos' general said, not understanding what his superior says for most of the time. "I mean that their little group leader might be more than meets me eye..." Category:Clee26 Category:Ultra Sagas Category:Ultra Sagas Episodes